Eulenpost
by Loboscha
Summary: Evey bekommt unerwarteten 'Besuch'


Evey löschte die Lichter im Flur - sofern dieser Raum, in dem sich eine erwachsene Person gerade mal um sich selbst drehen konnte, diese Bezeichnung verdiente. Dann ging sie in ihr kleines Wohn-Schlafzimmer und setzte sich auf ihr Bett, das ihr auch als Couch diente und griff nach einem der Bücher, die sich daneben stapelten. So tat sie es jeden Abend seit…

…seitdem eine U-Bahn unter dem Parlament explodiert war und den gesamten Block in ein Inferno verwandelt hatte. Auch heute, gut fünf Tage später, brannte es immer noch. Überall in der Stadt hing der stechende Geruch und die stark unterbesetzte Feuerwehr konnte lediglich die Straßen absperren und den Koloss kontrolliert abbrennen lassen. Die Toten und Verletzten waren noch nicht gezählt und es gab nur Gerüchte und keine Informationen. Selbst Eric Finch, der sie seitdem täglich besucht hatte, kam an keine genauen Zahlen. Aber Evey interessierte sich nicht für die Gesamtzahl. Ihr Interesse lag nur an einem Toten, der niemals geborgen, niemals in einer Statistik auftauchen würde.

Evey versuchte ihre Trauer zu verdrängen, er hätte es bestimmt nicht gewollt und sie wollte es auch nicht. Sie wollte nach vorne sehen, aber es ging so schwer, wenn die Schatten der Vergangenheit so weit vorausfielen. Früher oder später würde sie sich ihrem Erbe stellen müssen, das hatte ihr Finch auch gesagt. Dieser alte Narr! Er hatte sie dazu überreden wollen, sich der Öffentlichkeit zu zeigen, den Leuten Hoffnung zu geben und zuversichtlich aus dem Chaos zu führen. Aber ginge das? Ihr Gesicht war bekannt, sie war als Komplizin, als Terroristin berühmt und berüchtigt. Theoretisch könnte man sie für die Explosion verantwortlich machen – sie hatte den Hebel umgelegt.

Freiwillig.

Und sie verspürte keine Reue. Vielleicht sollte sie doch Finchs Vorschlag annehmen. Morgen würde sie mit ihm darüber reden und diesen einen Abend noch einsiedlerisch auf der improvisierten Couch mit einem angenehmen Buch verbringen.

Die Dunkelheit draußen und das gelbliche Lampenlicht drinnen ließen Eveys Zeitgefühl schwinden. Aber Zeit störte sie nicht, sie war so vertieft in dieses Buch über diesen d'Artagnan. Diese Geschichte gefiel ihr sogar noch besser als die des Grafen von Monte Christo. Es war eine gute Entscheidung gewesen, doch diesen Bücherstapel mitzunehmen. Eigentlich wollte sie die Schattengalerie ein für alle Mal hinter sich lassen. V hatte ihr ein Schlüsselbund auf seiner Kommode hinterlassen und an jeden Schlüssel einen kleinen Zettel gehängt, damit sie sich zurechtfand. Dieser Schlüsselbund lag jetzt verborgen unter einer losen Holzdiele, auf der der linke Vorderpfosten ihres Bettes stand. Es war das beste und zugleich einzige Versteck in ihrem Appartement.

Etwas klopfte und lies sie aufhorchen. Wieder die Nachbarn, dachte sie grimmig. Dieses Haus war sehr hellhörig und man erfuhr unfreiwillig viel über die Mitbewohner. Sie senkte ihren Blick wieder ins Buch.

Da war es schon wieder und entschlossener. Evey versuchte es zu ignorieren, aber nach fünf minütigem Stakkato legte sie genervt ihr Buch weg. Sie stand auf, ging in die Küche, die etwas größer als der Flur war, holte ihren Besen und klopfte gegen die Decke. Als Antwort kam gedämpftes Gebrüll, mit der Androhung, dass derjenige, der um diese Uhrzeit so im Haus rumhämmert es bald bereuen würde. Überrascht ließ Evey den Besenstiel sinken und lauschte jetzt, über den tobenden Nachbarn hinweg, genau auf das Geräusch.

Etwas Hartes schlug auf Glas…Und es kam von IHREM Fenster. Unmöglich. Sie wohnte im vierten Stock und es gab keine Feuerleiter (weswegen die Miete auch ausgesprochen günstig war), auf der jemand hocken konnte.

Vorsichtig zog sie den Vorhang zurück und sah auf der anderen Seite der Glasscheibe ein bleiches Gesicht mit obsidianschwarzen Augen. Evey klappte der Kiefer runter. Das konnte nicht sein! Niemals! Der Besen fiel ihr aus der Hand und rumpelte auf den Boden. Dann nahm sie mehr Details in diesem Gesicht wahr - einen kräftigen gelben Schnabel - und erkannte ihre Verwechselung. V war nicht von den Toten zurückgekehrt – vor ihrem Fenster saß ein Kauz. Evey blinzelte. In London gab es keine Käuze und der Zoo war vor Jahren geschlossen worden. Trotzdem saß das Tier da und hämmerte wieder mit dem Schnabel gegen die Scheibe.

Was sollte sie tun? Die Vorhänge wieder zuziehen und warten bis der Vogel verschwindet oder der wütende Nachbar runterkam? Oder etwa das Fenster aufmachen und den Störenfried mit dem Besen verscheuchen? Ja, das würde sie tun, sie hatte auch keine Lust Eulenkot vom Fenster zu putzen. Sie bückte sich nach dem Besen und ging langsam zurück zum Fenster. Der Kauz hörte auf zu klopfen und musterte sie eindringlich mit seinen schwarzen Augen. Gruselig. Ganz sachte entriegelte Evey mit der Linken das Fenster und umklammerte mit der Rechten umso fester den Besenstil. Vorsichtig schob Evey das Fenster auf und dann ging alles sehr schnell.

Der Vogel schlüpfte durch den Spalt ins Innere und flatterte wild um die Glühbirne, die von der Decke hing, dabei immer wieder Eveys Besenattacken ausweichend, und landete schließlich unsanft auf ihrem kleinen Wandregal. Ein paar Dinge, unter anderem ihr Make-up, fielen zu Boden.

So leicht gab Evey nicht auf und versuchte, den Vogel mit ein paar gezielten Besenstößen zu vertreiben. Vergeblich. Der Kauz wich mit geschickten Bewegungen aus und schrie wütend auf sie herab; er vollführte dabei einen merkwürdigen Tanz, in dem er immer wieder das linke Bein anhob.

„Verdammt!", machte sich Evey Luft und warf den Besen in eine Ecke. Sie starrte das Tier böse an. Der Kauz beruhigte sich und hielt ihrem Blick stand. Wieder hob er das Bein und nun sah Evey, dass dort etwas befestig war. Eine Rolle aus braunem Papier, so wie sie aus der Entfernung urteilen konnte. ‚Welcher Tierquäler macht denn so was?', empörte sie sich und machte einen vorsichtigen Schritt auf den Kauz zu. Der blieb still sitzen und präsentierte immer noch das Bein mit dem angehängten Papier. So ein seltsamer, aber schöner Vogel.

Als Evey ihre Hand ausstreckte, um das Papier vom Vogelbein zu entfernen, machte das Tier einen Satz und landete auf ihrem Unterarm. Evey erschrak leicht. Er war schwerer, als sie vermutet hatte, und knabberte jetzt fast freundlich an ihren Fingern. „Hast du Hunger?", fragte sie verwundert und der Vogel antwortete mit mehr Geknabber. Mit dem Kauz auf dem Arm ging sie in ihre kleine Küche und schaute durch die Schränke. Sie hatte keine Ahnung, was sie ihm anbieten sollte, und griff nach einer Packung Kekse. Begierig fraß der Vogel die trockenen Kekse und jetzt hatte sie endlich die Gelegenheit, sich um das Papier zu kümmern. Vorsichtig zog sie es aus der Schlaufe und der Vogel unterbrach seine Mahlzeit, sah sie an und gab einen kreischenden Laut von sich, als wollte er sagen: na, endlich.

Neugierig entrollte Evey das Papier. Es fühlte sich sonderbar fest und samtig an, als stammte es aus einer anderen Zeit, aus einer anderen Welt. Etwas stand dort geschrieben und Eveys Augen wanderten über den Text, wurden von Zeile zu Zeile schneller. Ihre Pupillen weiteten sich, ihr Herz schlug in ihrer Brust. Als sie die Unterschrift erreicht hatte ließ sie sich zitternd auf den Stuhl am Küchentisch fallen.

Fast zwanghaft las sie wieder und wieder den Brief. Aber der Text, der dort geschrieben stand, blieb der gleiche:

_Evey,_

_dieser Vogel ist so erzogen, dass er seine Post immer an den richtigen Adressaten bringt, egal wo derjenige sich befindet. Ich persönlich glaube das nicht. Ich bin überzeugt davon, dass dieses schöne Tier nur seinen edlen Kopf schütteln wird, wenn ich ihm diesen Brief übergebe._

_Aber es wäre schön, wenn er losflöge und dich erreichen könnte. Dann würdest du erfahren, wie schwer es mir fiel, dich zu verlassen, wie verlockend dieser andere Weg an deiner Seite war. Aber ich konnte es dir nicht zumuten. So dachte ich und frage mich jetzt, was ich dir stattdessen zugemutet habe. So ist es vielleicht besser, dass ich nun hier sitze und mehr Zeit habe, über das nachzudenken, was ich dir und deinen Gefühlen angetan habe, als mir lieb ist._

_Laß dir aus dieser Welt, in der ich nun gefangen bin, sagen, dass die Idee, die ich war und bin, anscheinend nicht tot zu kriegen ist. Halte dir das stets vor Augen!_

_Danke für dieses schöne Geschenk,_

_V_

Evey schluckte, aber dieser Kloß wollte einfach nicht ihre trockene Kehle herunterrutschen. Sie sah zu dem Vogel herüber, der mittlerweile sämtliche Kekse aufgefressen hatte und nun, in der Hoffnung noch mehr zu finden, die Packung mit seinem Schnabel zerpflückte. Nun hörte das Tier auf und sah sie unergründlich an.

„Ist der Brief wirklich von ihm?" fragte sie mit sterbender Stimme, aber der Vogel reagierte in keinster Weise und fixierte sie mit seinen schwarzen Augen. Dann machte er sich weiter über die zerfetzte Packung her. Evey sprang auf. Eine Möglichkeit des Beweises kam ihr in den Sinn. Sie stürmte in ihr Wohnzimmer, direkt auf ihr Bett zu und stolperte fast, als sie mit dem Fuß am Türrahmen hängen blieb. Mit einem kräftigen Stoß rückte sie es zur Seite. Dann fiel sie auf den Boden und versuchte, mit bebenden Fingern die Bodendiele anzuheben. Es ging nicht. Erst als sie sich ein Messer aus der Küche als Hebel besorgt hatte, konnte sie ihr Versteck öffnen und das klirrende Schlüsselbund herausziehen. Hastig fummelte sie die Namen der Schlüssel in ihr Blickfeld und verglich jeden einzelnen mit dem Brief. Es war seine Schrift.

Vs Schrift. V lebte, aber nicht hier.


End file.
